Forgotten Memories
by Deadly Fangs
Summary: Daisya has amnesia! Now Kanda has to help him remember almost everything because he is the only one Daisya will trust. Rated T due to swearing by Kanda and Daisya repeating them in future chapters. *Sigh* I hope Kanda has alot of patience...
1. Chapter 1

I don't own DGrey-Man, if I did Daisya would still be alive bla bla and bla. U all know it, I know it, so why do I keep having to say this?

This story is 4: Artemis-Nightmare, Kiarra-Chan, Isdris, SoujaLightFaerie, w0ndergirl and kaillinne arami. Why, some of u may ask? Because they reviewed 4 my story 'Snowstorm', that's why! That and the fact that they all rock!

I'm sorry if they seem a bit OOCish (especially Kanda) and if there is any translation errors. If u see one, let me know ASAP!

As Daisya hanged upside down from the street post, he looked at Tyki who stood in front of him, who had a look of disappointment on his face. Tyki had thought that the young Exorcist would be much more fun to kill but he had hardly put up a fight. " Honestly, is that really all you got?" He asked as he straighten out his cloths. He would have to get them cleaned professionally due to the amount of blood that had just been spilled. " Oh well. Let's end this shall we? Any last words?

While struggling thought his pain and blurry, Daisya managed a smile. " No, not really." He knew he was going to die. The moment he came blasting through that wall and ran into Tyki, Daisya knew that his time had come, but he wasn't afraid. He knew that this was the life of every Exorcist out there and was prepared for it.

" Very well. Goodbye." As Tyki reached out to touch Daisya, a voice rang clear through the night and the sounds of death. Halting himself, Tyki looked around and tried to pinpoint where the voice was coming from. When the voice called out again, the Noah smile creepily. " I do believe one of your friends is coming for you. I think I'll make a little game out of this and use you as bait." With that, he pulled out a handkerchief and stuffed it into Daiysa mouth before disappearing from sight.

Panic for whoever was looking for him rose in Daisya's throat. Marie and Kanda shouldn't be in this part of the city! If they came close enough to see him, then that creepy Noah would see them and kill them aswell! Trying his hardest to spit out the gag, Daisya looked around as the voice got even closer.

" Daisya! Where are you, you Baka!" The voice rang clear, indicating just who it was and made Daisya's eye's widen with fear. _' Kanda...'_Struggling harder, Daisya tried once again to spit out the gag and get himself down from the street post. He couldn't let his friend die! Sure they had their share of disagreements, but he knew that he was basically the only person that Kanda slightly opened up to. Even when they were kids, there would be some nights were they just gazed at the stars and have friendly conversations that didn't involve Daisya pulling a prank or Kanda pulling out his Mugen and trying to kill him.

Suddenly, he saw Kanda appear from around the corner of a particular destroyed building. His Mugen was drawn and he was looking all over the place for any enemy's, but when he saw Daisya hanging upside down and obviously suffering from blood lost, he froze. Knowing what was going through his long time friend's mind, Daisya vigorously shook his head no, his Charity Bell's ringing echoing off into the dead night. Why the stupid Noah had left it behind, he had no idea. But right now, all he cared about was Kanda leaving with his life.

Kanda knew this was a trap but he couldn't see the enemy anywhere. He did a quick scan of the area and came to the conclusion that there was no one else here. Running out into the open, he reached Daisya and pulled the gag out his mouth and then cut him free. The older Exorcist stumbled and fell to his knees, moaning slightly in pain as what little blood he had left rushed out of his head. When Kanda roughly pulled him to his feet and wrapped an arm around his side and grabbed his other arm around his shoulders, Daisya had enough sense to warn him.

" Kanda...yanına..." He weakly muttered under his breath as the long haired Exorcist started walking, practically dragging him along due to the fact that he was continuously stumbling over his feet. " Trap...Noah..."

" Shuushi hassei Turkish Daisya!" Kanda hissed out in Japanese. He knew that there was another enemy here, but no matter how hard he tried, he just couldn't seem to find them. However, when he did find them, they would pay dearly for hurting his friend. When Daisya's legs finaly couldn't hold him up anymore, even with Kanda's help, Kanda shifted him so that the older Exorcist was riding piggyback. " Anou ikuraka soshite hon'in kakou temae." Kanda said with a red face. Anger was rising up from his stomach as he realized just how light Daisya was, but he didn't have time to think about that right now. Shaking his head, he started walking again.

Daisya's vision was swimming in front of him so bad that he was surprised that he wasn't throwing up. However, when he heard a slight noise to his right, he knew who it was. " ...Kanda..." He gasped out as he tried to get the others attention.

" I see him. Just stay quiet until I find a safe place to put you." Kanda hissed back as he picked up the pace. Normally, he would say that there are sacrifices that must be made, but the last time he said that was when he was with the bean sprout in Martel. This time, he was with one of his only friends and he was not about to loose anymore people. However, before he was able to take another step, there was an explosion right above them and chunks of rock and concrete were raining down on them. Jumping out of the way, but being careful not to make Daisya sick, Kanda saw Tyki standing in the middle of the road looking like it was normal for buildings to explode without warning.

" Ah, so your this Exorcist friend. However, you don't seem to be on my list. Pity. I was hoping to kill two birds with one stone tonight, as it were..." Grinning evilly, Tyki disappeared while his voice remained, " I think I'll end this now. Farewell." As soon as the words left his mouth, all the buildings on the street exploded at once. Kanda destroyed as many as he could with his Mugen, but with Daisya on his back he knew that sooner or later, a piece would hit them and it would be all over.

_' I can't die! I refuse to until I find that person!'_Kanda thought as he looked up and ran for cover as the much bigger pieces started falling. What he didn't see was a piece that was about the length of his sword and a metre thick aiming straight for his head.

Daisya however, did see it. Thinking only of his friend's safety, Daisya somehow managed to pull Kanda out of the way despite the fact the he was still being carried piggyback. Now seeing the rock, Kanda sliced it in two. One piece landed harmlessly on the ground while the other one went airborne again and...

Whacked Daisya right in the head.

There was a blinding pain and he heard some one cry out. Suddenly unable to keep his eyes open any longer, Daisya slumped forward, his head resting on Kanda's shoulder, and let the blackness that was creeping up on his vision overwhelm him.

**XXX**

Kanda looked at Daisya who was lying on a bed in the infirmary. He was glaring at the boy, hoping that the prankster would wake up laughing about how he got Kanda and then get chased all over the Black Order like when they were kids. But no matter how hard he glared, Daisya wouldn't wake up. The bandage on his forehead covered a nasty looking gash, but nothing could cover the fact that he was suffering from the hit to the head and the blood lost. His skin was almost as pale as death and his breathing was shallow. Kanda had refused to leave his side since bringing him back last night and had fallen sleep in a chair. A small groan made Kanda turn his head in time to see Daisya open his eyes.

" About time you awoke you baka." Kanda said as his glare decreased a notch. Suddenly concern replaced the anger when he saw his friend look at him in confusion and a little fear. " What is it Daisya? What's wrong?" When he got up and walked a little closer to the bed, Daisya's eyes got even wider and the fear in them got stronger. Frowning, Kanda looked around until he found a doctor and dragged him over. Pushing said doctor in Daisya's direction, Kanda crossed his arms over his chest and waited as the doctor checked his friend over. " Well? What's wrong with him?"

" Well, if you consider the fact that he is suffering from blood lost, the gash to the head and possible trauma and possible other injuries, he-" The doctor stopped when Kanda angrily pressed him sword to his neck.

" I didn't asked for a list of his injuries, I want to know what wrong with him."

Gulping in fear of his life, the doctor gave his answer. " Your friend is suffering from amnesia, or in plain terms, memory loss."

**XXX**

Turkish

**Yanina **( get away)

Japanese

**Baka** ( fool)

**Shuushi **( stop)

**Hassei **( speaking)

**Anou **( say)

**Ikuraka **( anything)

**Soshite **( and)

**Hon'in **( I)

**Kakou **( drop)

**Temae **( you)

U all know what 2 do!

Remember: Reading + Reviewing equals one happy Deadly Fangs!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own and never will own -man! All of you know by now that if I did, Daisya never would have been killed off!

I'm back!! Anyone miss me? *grins* So sorry this chapter is late, but I've been bust learning how to be a pilot...and soon, very soon, I shall have my licence! Anyway, this chapter is for everyone that reviewed and PM me...special thanks to SakuraDeathscythe for the encouragement. Ya rock girl!

On with the story!

Kanda walked down the halls to the infirmary, glaring at everyone in his path. Three days...that's how long it had been since Kanda had found Daisya tied upside down to a street post while suffering from extreme blood lost. Since he had gotten hit in the head and...Shaking his head to rid himself of that thought, Kanda continued walking down the hall until he reaches the infirmary doors and stopped.

There was a commotion going on inside. And there was someone screaming...a very familiar someone. Glaring deeper, Kanda threw open the doors and stalked over to Daisya's bed. There, he found a doctor trying to pull something out from under the bed where the screaming happen to be coming from.

Quickly pulling out Mugen, Kanda yanked the doctor up off the floor by the back of his coat and pushed him to the wall before pointing the tip of his sword to the doctor's throat. " Just what do you think you're doing you baka?" He growled out from between clenched teeth. The screaming from under the bed had stopped, but there was now a faint whimpering.

Eyes wide and trembling, the doctor pointed at the empty bed. " He...he is well enough t-t-to leave...but every time we go near him, he s-s-starts to scream..." Swallowing dryly, he edged away form the bed and the extremely pissed off Kanda who was following him with his sword. " I can't g-g-get him out from under the bed-"

" Tojikomeru soshite tachisaru." Kanda stated firmly while jabbing Mugen closer to the doctor, glaring increase. " I will get him but you will leave...NOW!!" Bringing up his sword as if to slash the doctor, Kanda watched as the man ran off quickly. Grumbling under his breath, he resheathed Mugen before kneeling by the bed and looked under it.

What he saw made his eyes widen and his heart give a tiny jolt.

There was Daisya curled up into a ball and laying on his side. He had his arms wrapped around his head and was shaking with such a force that Kanda was surprised not to hear teeth chattering together. Upon looking closer, Kanda also saw that Daisya's eyes were shut tight and that he had been crying not that long ago.

After taking a quick look around the room to see if anyone else was around, he ducked his head back under the bed, then slowly and carefully stretched out his hand. " Daisya...come on Daisya. Come on out..." He said gently, not wanting to scare his friend more than he already was.

Snapping open his eyes, Daisya tried to move away from the new person by the bed only to stop when he recognized the voice. Trailing his eyes up from the hand to the person's face, Daisya blinked when he saw the long haired man with red eyes looking back at him. This was the man that came to see him everyday since he woke up in this strange place, the only one that made him feel safe among all these strangers. However, he didn't want to get out from where he was, not after that man in the white coat tried to drag him out. " No. I don't wanna."

Sighing while smothering the urge to glare, Kanda kept his hand stretched out. _' At least he remembers how to speak English...'_Moving closer to his friend, Kanda was slightly pleased when Daisya didn't move back any further. " I'm not going to hurt you Daisya. You don't have to stay in this room anymore, okay?" He stopped and blink, then looked at Daisya's stomach when it growled, then looked back up at his face. " Are you hungry? We'll get you some food but you have to come out, okay?"

At first, Kanda thought that Daisya was going to curl back up under the bed, but to his relief, the older Exorcist slowly removed one hand from his head and reached out for Kanda's.

As soon as Daisya placed his hand in his own, Kanda gently gripped him and gave a little tug, silently urging him to get out. After a few more minutes of carefully tugging and coaxing, Kanda had finally gotten Daisya out from under the bed. " Sit down. I'll go get your cloak and boots."

He was only gone for a few minutes when he heard Daisya start to scream again. Running back, he saw that Lavi had come into the room and was now trying to calm down a terrified Daisya. With a burst of speed, Kanda had placed himself between the two of them, Mugen pointed at Lavi who was grinning like a loon at Kanda. " You stupid rabbit! What the fuck do you think you're doing?!"

" Hi Yuu-chan! Nice to see you too!" Lavi said as he smiled wider while Kanda growled at the name. " Komui asked that I go find you. He wants to see you in his office...something that involves Daisya..." As he spoke, he looked over Kanda's shoulder to see that Daisya was huddled on the bed and gripping the back of Kanda's coat for dear life. When he saw that Lavi was looking at him, he gave a whimper and moved closer to Kanda while his grip tighten even more. " How's he doing anyway? Does he remember anything besides his name?"

Lowering Mugen, Kanda continued to glare hatefully at Lavi while trying not to move when Daisya pulled his coat. " Che! You know that he's terrified of everyone right now and yet you go and scare him like that? What's the matter with you, you stupid baka?!"

" I didn't think he would scream like that Yuu-chan! Honest!" Lavi ducked and ran out of the room when Kanda chucked a vase at his head, his voice trailing behind him. " I'll tell Komui you'll see him shortly!"

Growling under his breath again, Kanda turned and gave Daisya his cloak and boots. " Don't worry Daisya. He won't bother you again-"

" Fuck?"

Kanda blinked and started at his friend. Did he just hear him right? Did Daisya, the one that was always smiling and pulling pranks and breaking Tiedoll's glasses with his Charity Bell...just swear? " What did you just say?"

Daisya blinked and tilted his head, then spoke again. " Fuck?"

" No Daisya. Don't say that word, it's bad, okay?" This wasn't right. Daisya shouldn't swear...he should never swear. Sighing, Kanda realized that he was going to have to be careful with what he said when Daisya around him. " Now get dressed. We have to go see someone then get you some food."

**XXX**

Kanda sat glaring at Komui, Daisya sitting right beside him and staring at Komui with fear. The trip down the hall had not gone well. Everyone was concerned about the prankster and wanted to know how he was doing but as soon as they got within five feet of him, his eyes would get wide and would grab the back of Kanda's coat again. It got to the point where Kanda had to take out his Mugen and threaten the morons that couldn't seem to get it through their heads that Daisya was scared of them. " What do you want Komui? Lavi said you wanted to talk about Daisya?" He saw Daisya look at him when he heard his name and shook his head. " It's alright Daisya. We'll be out of here soon..."

Komui watched as Daisya started to play with his Charity Bell on his hood. " He seems to trust you better than anyone else Kanda...so I have a job for you to do." He paused and looked back at Kanda, a serious look on his face for once. " You are the only person in the order who can go anywhere near him, and until he regains his memories, he's going to need someone to look after him..."

" In other words, you want me to be his babysitter." He mentality slapped himself at the harshness of his words. He knew he should be mad at Daisya for letting this happen, or Komui for placing someone in his care, but he couldn't seen to. Daisya was like a child again, scared of everyone and everything around him.

Komui smiled at him, that big stupid grin that ment he had something else up his sleeve. And Kanda had a feeling that he wasn't going to like it one bit. " Not a babysitter! More like a guardian! And since you'll be looking after him 24/7..." He paused.

Glaring with his hand twitching towards Mugen, Kanda growled out. " What have you..."

" Daisya will now be sleeping in your room. He'll feel safer if he's with his guardian after all!" Komui quickly held up a very thick book as Kanda slashed at him.

He was right...he didn't like it one bit.

Japanese

**Baka** (fool)

**Tojikomeru soshite tachisaru** (shut up and leave)

And there you have it people! I'll try and update again soon! Until next time, you know what to do!

Remember: Reading + Reviewing equals one happy Deadly Fangs!


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own DGRAY-MAN and I never will...if I did, Daisya would be alive and kicking some akuma butt!

Holy frig! Has it really been almost seven months since I updated this story? I didn't mean for it to go that long! But anyway, it's up and I hope you all enjoy it! This is for SpidersBlood, w0ndergirl, my good pal Sakura Deathscythe, azab, blood-stained-rag-doll, Zeriku, my dear friend Artemis-Nightmare, CandleLight-Soul and Isdris as well as any other people who PM me in regards to this story!

Read and enjoy!

Daisya looked out from behind Kanda as they walked down the hallway. There were strange people everywhere, and they all wanted to go near him. He didn't like it, he didn't like the way that no matter where he went in this huge place, he couldn't get away from them. When he saw the red headed boy walking up to him again, he gripped the back of Kanda's coat tightly and gave a tug. " Kanda-san...he's coming back...make him go away."

Kanda stopped in his tracks when he felt Daisya tug on his coat and spoke up. Frowning at the way the older boy's voice held fear, he looked over his shoulder to see which way Daisya was looking then followed his gaze. Putting his hand on Mugen, he moved so that he was standing between Lavi and Daisya and gave a death glare. " Che! What do you want now you stupid Rabbit?" He could feel Daisya tighten his grip on the back of his coat even more. This had not been a good day...first he had to deal with that stupid doctor trying to get Daisya out from under the bed, then Lavi came along and scared the guy even more then he already was. Then to make the day completely, Komui had placed Daisya in his personal care, saying that he was to be sleeping in the same room as him until his memories had been recovered.

" Hello again Yuu-chan! Just wanted to know if you and Dai-kun were going to go get something to eat. Lenalee, Allen and Marie are really concerned about him you know. Jerry said that he was even gonna make him some Turkish food to see if it'll help with recover his memories." Lavi said as he rocked back on his heels, hands in his pockets. He had already heard some rumors floating around about what would happen if Daisya continued to forget who and what he was suppose to do, but he didn't want to scare the guy more then he already was...

Not with Kanda's hand on Mugen anyway. That would just be a death warrent for Lavi.

Concerned for his safety, Lavi wisely took a step back when all Kanda did was continue to glare at him. Blinking in surprise when he marched right by him with Daisya following close behind, Lavi called out after his form. " Uh...Yuu-chan? The cafeteria is in the other direction!" He sighed when Kanda didn't say anything to him and walked towards the library. Maybe there was a book that would help him help Daisya...

**XXX**

Kanda ignored Lavi as he called after him. He knew that if he brought Daisya where all those people were, the guy would only get more freaked and then Kanda would have to deal with it...and he really, really didn't want to do that right now. His plan was to get Daisya to his room (he dare not call it their room even if he was sleeping there now) where he would tell him to wait while he got some food for him. He knew that had the prankster been himself, he wouldn't sit still for more then a minute without doing something, but for the entire time they were in Komui's office, all he had done was either play quietly with his Charity Bell or stare at Komui in fear.

" Come on Daisya. I'm going to bring you someplace quiet then get some food for you okay?"

Blinking up at him, Daisya tilted his head slightly. " Someplace...quiet? And safe?" He didn't want to be somewhere if the man called Kanda wasn't there, but if he told him to wait then he would wait.

Nodding his head, Kanda looked over his shoulder and saw the slight fear in his eyes. Sighing to himself, he wished there was something he could do to make that go away and bring back the happy Turkish man he knew since he was a child. " Hai Daisya, I'm going to bring you someplace quiet and safe."

Giving his protector a small smile, Daisya continued to follow him until he heard the sound of a bell ringing. He froze and brought his hands up to his head as pain suddenly hit him hard, making him fall to his knees while a small cry got passed his lips. He could see something...a blurry picture of what looked like a lot of water and a bright blue sky, with buildings all along the side of the water. He didn't understand why he was seeing this. Was he somehow connected to this place? Did he know it from before he lost his memories? Before any of his questions could be answered, the image was gone.

As soon as Kanda heard Daisya stop following him, he turned around and felt panic rising in his chest when his friend fell to his knees with a look of pain across his face while he cried out. Dropping beside him, Kanda gripped the older boys shoulders and shook him gently. " Daisya! What's wrong, what's happening!?" What HAD happened? The bell had rung like it always did and then suddenly Daisya was like this...

When Daisya slumped against him from what had happened, Kanda didn't think twice. He picked up his friend and carried him the rest of the way to his room. He was going to find the man responciable for making this happen and make him pay

**XXX**

Tyki was sitting at a river side with a pile of fish bones at his side while he picked his teeth clean with one of the bones. He had just finished killing the last person on the list the Earl gave him and was taking a break before he was on his way again.

" The names wont come off..."

Turning his head to look at the little man that happened to live in the card with the names, he sighed. " What are you talking about?"

" The two names...Allen Walker...and Daisya Barry...they wont come off..." The man said in his weird voice as he scrubbed at the walls of his home.

Looking closer, Tyki could indeed see that the two names weren't coming off the wall but only shrugged. " Then scrub harder...those two are dead. I buried the man with the tattoos along with one of his friends under several tons of rock and I put a hole in Allen Walker's heart. There's no way those two could still be alive." The Noah looked back up at the sky and frowned slightly as the little man continued to scrub at the walls. He had killed them, he was sure of it. But if they weren't...

A sick grin crept over the Noah's face as he spoke to himself. " If they're still alive...then I'll just have to kill them all over again...after all, I'm not called the Noah of pleasure for nothing..."

Japanese

Hai ( Yes)

And there we go! This is kind a filler chapter, but a chapter none the less...hope you all like it and once again, so very sorry this is late...

Remember! Reading + Reviewing equals one happy Deadly Fangs!

*NOTE* Please people, fix your pets and watch where you're driving...read my story " I'm Sorry Little One" and you'll understand the reason behind the note...


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own -Man and never will.

Deadly Fangs: I have...no excuse for not updating this sooner. All I can say is that I'm trying to get my stories up and going again.

Kanda: Che, I think you're just lazy.

Deadly Fangs: _***frowns***_ Two words Kanda...Pink. Dress.

Kanda: ...

Deadly Fangs: Enjoy this short chapter.

The room was slightly cold during that time of night, as was most of the other rooms. One person in the room was use to the cold temperature and was currently watching the other person sleep curled up tightly on the small cot the Order had somehow found in one of the many storage rooms. Daisya hadn't woken up since he suddenly passed out after hearing the bell ring and get a headache of sort, which, as much as Kanda hated to admit, concerned him greatly.

Frowning slightly when he saw his friend shiver and curl up even tighter under the blankets, Kanda looked around his small room to check if the finders had brought up anymore blankets. Sighing when he saw that the only blanket left was his own, he got up off his bed and stripped it of its thick comforter before walking quietly over to where his charge was resting and covering him with it, making sure that it was tucked in snuggly so it wouldn't fall off during the night. It was nowhere near what Daisya was use to for warmth but he could tell right away the extra blanket was doing some good for him. His shivering had gone down a bit and he was also uncurling from the fetal position he was in every so slightly as well. He stayed there for several more long moments to make sure Daisya would be okay for the night before turning in himself.

Pulling the crisp white sheets over himself, Kanda lied down and stared up at the stone ceiling thinking. The scowl which never seemed to leave his face, save for when Daisya was around, deepen. The Noah who hurt Daisya was still out there and if he was working for the Earl...then chances were he would be coming back for Daisya. He couldn't let that happen, not a second time. Glancing over in the direction Daisya was sleeping in, he let out a heavy sigh and closed his eyes. It was too late to be thinking of that right now. If he was going to protect Daisya then he would need all the rest he could get. First thing tomorrow morning would be breakfast then straight to training.

**XXX**

It had been a week since Daisya had lost his memories and he had shown little to no improvement. He followed Kanda around like a lost puppy and clung to the back of his coat whenever one of the others tried to get near him. He was slowly allowing Lenalee to come close to him but it was still only when Kanda was within arms length. It was the same thing everyday. Kanda would wake up then get Daisya up as well before heading down to get some food, then head for training. Then would be lunch, more training followed by supper then meditation until it was time for bed. During training Daisya would sit and watch from the sidelines, hardly making a sound. This troubled Kanda the most, that he was so still when before he was always on the move. He needed to get him involved somehow, get him to do something from before he lost his memories.

Sighing, he paused what he was doing and decided to meditated for a bit. The Charity Bell made a soft ringing sound as its owner moved slightly to get a better view of what was going on but other than that, the room was completely silent.

_'It's strange...I never thought I he would ever take his job as an exorcist seriously...I was always so sick of seeing that blasted smile on his face. Now I miss it. He never smiles, never laughs, doesn't pull pranks anymore, just looks at people with absolute fear.' _Kanda thought to himself as he took deep breaths to try to clear his mind. _'Then again, I guess I would be too if I didn't know who I was and was surrounded by strangers all the time. What I would give to hear one of his old jokes again. Or see him running down the corridors with his old soccer ball or his charity bell...wait a minute...that's it!'_

Opening his eyes and standing up quickly, Kanda made his way over to Daisya who stared up at him with a slightly confused look on his face.

"Come on Daisya, we're going to do something a bit different today."

**XXX**

Half an hour later, after a brief trip into Daisya's room for Kanda to collect what he needed, the two of them found themselves in the old courtyard. It was smaller than the newer one but that also ment it would be quieter, which was what Daisya needed the most right now.

"Kanda? What are we doing here?"

"We need to start getting your memories back Daisya. The doctor said that the best way is to do things you enjoyed before the accident." Sighing slightly when Daisya just looked even more confused Kanda reached down and handed over the item he went to get.

Daisya's old soccer ball.

**XXX**

And I'll leave you all hanging there. I'll see about getting another chapter up sometime soon...maybe after my fingers thaw...maybe.

Remember: Reading + Reviewing equals one happy Deadly Fangs!


End file.
